Curses
by LadyBarbossa
Summary: Barbossa learns that some curses are not all black magic.
1. Default Chapter

Special Thank you to Sailor Heva! For proof reading... & fellow New Child of the Sun!  
  
To Chistine.. & Marjon who enjoyed this so well, being the guinea pigs... inpirated me to post this for all to read. & Lastly... to Geoffrey Rush who brought to life the most incredible villian since Darth Vader!  
  
Standing there on the quarter deck, gazing blankly out at the darkened sea, letting the wind lash at her. Slowly striding up to the rail... her thin fingers reached out to the darkened wood... touching the rail, but not feeling it. Her eyes turned down at the churning waters that left a wake from the moving ship. But she could barely see it. Her eyes blood shot & glassy with tears in her eyes. Red & swollen from constant sobbing & crying. To herself, she was dead already. Her spirit had been broken, she truly wished to perish. Disowning all sensations other than misery. Her ears played tricks with her, as she thought she heard moaning wails of sorrow over the foggy sea.  
  
Two pirates seemed to wander close to her, working on. As they watched her. But.. she acted as though she never existed... she never saw them. Not that her eyes were bad.. infact.. her eyes were full of tears.  
  
They stared at her, seeing her once beautiful & glowing skin had paled drastically with each day... becoming translusent. Those soft eyes now blood shot from the tears.  
  
The sea called out to her as it to welcome & fed off her misery as thoughts of final rest beaconed her like Sirens. Life for her had been an everlasting torment. Wishing each day now it to end. But the last stunt she tried... she remembered......  
  
The night she gazed at the stars, though as beautiful as they were, she could not see them so clearly. Streeking & oh so bright from her teary eyes. Taking to the railing, the fingers of her dainty hand wrapped around the ropes as she climbed up upon the rail.. standing there.. gazing down at the wild waves as they crashed against the side of the black ship. Leaning forward ready to jump.. only to be grabbed by several hands... yanking her down & off the railing. Screaming... resisting... kicking her legs as she sobbed. "No! NO! Let me go!" Having tried to jump from the ship into the black depths of the sea. But the captain had his crew 'rescue' her... holding her back-  
  
"Are ya daft, woman!?" yelling at her.  
  
Stumbling to the ground sobbing.  
  
"Ye truly wish ta die?!" growling as he glared & strode towards her.  
  
She looked up at him with her glassy eyes, tears streaming down her fair face. "Please," her voice trembled, weak & soft as she whimpered. "Let me die."  
  
He glared at her, as she sat at his feet.  
  
"Kill me," kneeling at his feet. The palm of her hands upwards towards him, as she whimpered & sobbed. "Put me from my misery. Release me from my Hell- "  
  
He leaned down grabbed her brunette hair & yanked her to his face-  
  
She yelped & whimpered as she gazed at him with a lost hopeless look. No fear.. just wishing for an end.  
  
"Ye don't know hell!" those sickly deep blue eyes widening as he growled at her.  
  
Barbossa gazed at her eyes a moment. Though they were lovely, the captivation was totally gone from them. There was no sparkle or glimmer of hope in them.. no life... no spirit. Just emptiness.  
  
Letting go of her, she fell into a lump at his feet still sobbing. Then moved to her knees again, taking a hold of his right hand. He felt nothing. But if he could, he would have noticed her hands were a frozen as ice.  
  
"Please," sobbing more. Those once lovely soft red lips trembled. "Kill me... or let me die." Her face twisting in pain & misery.  
  
He watched the woman. How miserable could one be? How could she be far worse off than he? He was cursed, for Christ's sake! Starving as he was unable to eat. Parched as unable to drink.... unable to feel any sensation of any sort, be it pleasurable or painful. Just a nothingness. Yet this woman begged to be free as if she were cursed. Wishing and desiring to end her life.  
  
She then buried her face in his undead hand, sobbing terribly. Leaning against his coat, his leg as he gazed down blankly her. The whole of her form seemed to be dead weight. Pondering her situation as he continued to gaze down at her. Then looked up to see the majority of his crew was watching. "GET BACK T' WORK, YA WITLINGS!"  
  
Scattering, he watched the crew with annoyance as they quickly returned to their duties. Then he returned his sickly deep blue eyes back to the woman at his feet. Was there truly a worse fate than the one he had now?  
  
"Release me of my misery," whimpering to him, pleading.  
  
"Ye don't know what misery is, missy," he hissed coldly.  
  
Finally looking up at him in disbelief. Then anger welled within her. "Have you ever known anger so terribly that you wish all would die? Have you known fear that it did not allow you to enjoy life? Have you been loathed that once looked upon, people spat at you or hurt you in every manner conceived by man? Have you felt such pain & hopelessness upon the loss of all that you knew & cared for? Ever lost your greatest loves & treasures? To be used by those so foul & vile that you become their slave to their very nature & whims? To be a child so neglected that you become nothing more than a spare mouth to feed?! To be discarded with unfeeling?!" Her voice both piercing & trembled yet ached for some hint of love. Any hint of mercy. "Have you ever truly known hopelessness?!" She hissed up at him with her hopeless tone of voice & glassy hopeless eyes.  
  
Glazing back at her as his eyes seemed to grow cold. How could he know anything less. At that moment the moon appeared from behind the clouds to show what the pirates truly looked like to her. It was her first sight of what they were.  
  
Gasping as she sank back. Her eyes seemed to show a fear he had never seen before. A fear that pain & anguish would be inflicted upon her. She acted like a child who had been beaten & cowered in a corner.  
  
He was nearly to give her a piece of his mind until he saw her sink to the ground & cry. All out cry. Burying her face to the deck.  
  
The pirate crew began to gather again & gawked in disbelief at the woman. She didn't scream, nor cringe... she only.. cried. Never had they seen this reaction before.  
  
Barbossa glanced up at his crew again. "What are ya all lookin' at?!? Get back t' work! The lot o' ya! Smartly now!" swinging him arm towards their direction in a grand angry sweeping motion.  
  
The crew again scattered & returned to their posts.  
  
Barbossa moved to her, kneeling down. As he picked the woman up by her arms. The moon had by this time vanished behind the clouds once more. Wishing to say something until she buried herself into him. Sobbing the whole of the time. 


	2. Beginning to the end

Barbossa stood near the helm watching & plotting a course. Then his eyes glanced back as they fell upon his woman captive as she stood there near the stern railing. Like a ghost.. unmoving. Since she was taken aboard, her misery only added to his own. Coming to find out, this woman had been used in every way possible. By men of every sort. Even by women.  
  
For once, silently he took pity upon the woman. She truly knew Hell on Earth. His was not as terrible as hers. She wished to die & she could ... but death never came for her. She felt nothing of any sort, turning herself off to life. She refused to eat, refused to drink... refused to feel... all these things she could do, but she turned them all away. Her emotions all took the better of her as they started to wear away at her spirit & soul. Her once bright & tender heart... was now gone.  
  
Returning to his charts...  
  
Moments later... hearing a thud. Twisting around to see she had collapsed into a heap upon the deck.  
  
Moving to her side, he scooped her up in his arms.. she was barely conscious... barely breathing... pale & ashen.  
  
As a few of his crew watched with unfeeling.. continuing on about their duties.  
  
Making way from the quarter deck to the main deck... as a pirate opened the doors for him.. he strode into the Master's Quarters with the young woman in his arms. Then the door was shut behind him.  
  
Moving off to one of the side cabins, placing her upon the bunk, which she had been using during her time aboard ship.  
  
Nothing happened for a time... as her breathing was shallow, appearing unconscious... waving between each state. Finally her eyes opened partially... they were sunken, glassy.. hollow... the life was nearly gone from them.  
  
Watching her for a time. She did nothing... just gazing at nothing. Then looking over at him. Giving him a weak smile. Starting to reach over towards him... but her arm sank to rest upon the bunk... her body went limp. Those eyes went lifeless after she took her final silent breath.  
  
Gazing at her for a while. He pondered a few things. In his spirit... there was a dull ache & hollow. It was as though he was seeing himself. She died... a lonely sad woman. Having been alone all her life. To have it all denied from her... that hopelessness.  
  
With a graceful slow movement, he closed her lifeless lids over her eyes. Hiding those once beautiful gems that sparkled. So he thought. He swore to himself that he would not end up like this poor lady. A new determination welled within him. He had to find that last gold piece. Swearing he would not die in vain... not like her. She died of her curse. He would not die of his. 


End file.
